


Arrested for Stealing Your Heart

by fandomandmore



Series: PC Callum Highway [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomandmore/pseuds/fandomandmore
Summary: "Arrested for Stealing My Heart" from Ben's POV.The first time Ben Mitchell comes face to face with PC Callum Highway is when the officer in question is booking him in at the station.He's intrigued, but what does he do when he's a Mitchell and Callum is a police officer?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: PC Callum Highway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Arrested for Stealing Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the same timeline as "Arrested for Stealing My Heart" but from Ben's POV.  
> It can be read as a standalone.

The first time Ben Mitchell comes face to face with PC Callum Highway is when the officer in question is booking him in at the station.

He’s been arrested for selling stolen cars out of The Car Lot again, and he’s pretty sure Jay is going to kill him when he finds out. He just has to plead ignorance, have Ritchie in his corner, and hope for the best. He sees the officer on the desk check his record on the computer, a look of recognition on his face at the name, even though Ben has never seen him before. The reputation surrounding his family name is still rife, it seems.

He’s currently bored, answering questions he’s had to answer a million times before.

“Is there anyone you want to inform that you’re here?”

Ben shakes his head, no one who won’t bend his ear off about it anyway, and he isn’t in the mood for that, right now.

“You wanting legal representation?”

“Richie Scott. Family lawyer”

“We’ll get that organised for you. It may mean you’re waiting around longer.”

Ben nods, glancing up and catching the officer’s eye, and finds he can’t look away from the pools of crystal blue staring back at him. He has beautiful eyes. There’s something about this officer; a spark that Ben likes but knows he shouldn’t. He’s going to have some fun while he can.

“Can you empty your pockets please, Mr Mitchell, and remove your belt and shoes.”

“Bit early on in the day for that, Officer.” Ben smirks. “If you want me out of me clothes, we should probably find a more secluded spot.”

Ben is rewarded when the bloke goes bright red and splutters some words at him that he can’t make sense of. He’s nudged by the officer who arrested him, and he turns and glares,

“Get on wi’ it, I ain’t got all day. Ignore him, Highway, He does it on purpose.”

Oh, he’s definitely doing it on purpose, that’s the whole point. He sends a wink in PC Highway’s direction, as he places his belt and shoes on the counter. He notices the look on the other man’s face, and he feels his heart skip a beat. He groans inwardly, at the inconvenience. Ben decides very quickly that he’s going to make the most of this, this thing he feels that can’t fully be acted upon. He places his wallet, phone and keys next to his other belongings on the desk.

“You’ll get these back when you’re released. Right, Mr. Mitchell, if you could just stand in that square there, with your arms out, and my colleague will search you. You’ll then be taken to a cell until your legal representation arrives and we’re able to interview you. Do you understand?”

“You’ve seen my file, I’m a dab hand at this.” He smirks at PC Highway again, wanting to see the same look on his face, refusing to break eye contact as he moves backwards with his arms outstretched. As expected, he isn’t the first to look away, as the officer turns and files the bag that holds his things.

“Cell M4 for Mr Mitchell please, Sir,” and the prat who had originally arrested him begins to drag him away. Realising this could be the last time he ever actually sees the face of the man behind the desk, whose face he could quickly become addicted to, he turns and salutes, committing the look he gets in return to memory.

As he gets shut into his cell, he sinks himself slowly onto the small, hard bed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, trying to block out the feelings coursing through him. Of all the people to actually make him feel _something_ for the first time in years, of course it had to be a cop.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The second time he sees PC Highway is twenty-four hours later, and Ben can’t believe his luck when he sees who is at the desk, waiting to bail him. He quickly realises that another encounter with this particular officer isn’t going to help the thoughts that have been running through his head all night, involving a uniform, handcuffs and a bed, but he isn’t going to pass up on the opportunity to make him blush again.

“You’re being bailed, pending officers carrying out further enquiries, Mr. Mitchell. Have you been treated fairly whilst you’ve been here?”

“Nah, you didn’t _come_ and _personally attend_ to me. It was long, _hard_ night.”

Despite not acknowledging Ben, he knows his words have had an effect when PC Highway gestures to the paper in front of him and, Ben is pleased to note, his hand shakes slightly as he does so.

“Please sign here to say you understand the conditions of being released and so we can return your belongings. Is there anything else we can help you with, before you go?”

“Not right now but you know where to find me, PC Highway.” He gestures towards the computer. “If you ever fancy handcuffing me and doing a full body search. I’m always ready and willing.”

He notices the officers first name on the paper, as he signs, _Callum,_ and decides it suits him. Callum has disregarded his words yet again, choosing to turn and collect his items from the cubby holes behind him. He does, however, glance down at Ben’s hands fastening his belt one too many times to be considered accidental, and he definitely stares at Ben’s arse as he bends down to put on his shoes. This isn’t helping the voices in Ben’s head, which are already running away with him. He chooses to block them out, instead blowing Callum a kiss as he leaves the station and feels his stomach swoop as the blush reappears on the other man’s cheeks.

Once outside in the fresh air, he sighs heavily. Time to move on, forget the copper inside the station. The man who is the complete opposite to everything Ben and his family stand for.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The third time meeting Callum is two weeks later, and Ben has generally managed to push all thoughts of a particularly tall, fit police officer to the back of his mind.

The situation at The Car Lot is getting steadily worse by the day, and he’s in way deeper than he ever truly wanted to be. He’s been pressured from all sides, and he’s finding it more and more difficult to keep his cool. His Dad _reminding_ him this best go smoothly on what feels like an hourly basis, Jay insisting that it needs to stop and he won’t be impressed if The Lot’s reputation is ruined, and the police seem to be sniffing at every corner.

He’s just had his Dad on the phone yet again, informing him that he better be ready for another load of cars to come in, and his temper is at breaking point.

He hits the door, groaning in frustration and leans back against it with a sigh. He just wants a break from it all, he’s tired and what he doesn’t want to hear is,

“Mr Mitchell. Everything ok?” aimed in his direction. He jolts upright in horror, and feels the blood drain from his face, panicking. It’s one thing to have the police here, again, it’s another for it to be _him._ As he realises that Callum isn’t in uniform, and therefore not here on official business, he breathes a small sigh and mentally shakes himself, remembering how hot the man looked when he blushed.

“PC Highway, didn’t think I’d see you again this soon. We can nip inside for a quick frisk if you’re that keen...” He says, with a smirk and is instantly rewarded when Callum becomes flustered, cheeks dusting pink and Ben feels his breath hitch slightly.

“I… No… That’s… I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Nothing I need to worry about? You looked pretty annoyed just then?”

Ben is reminded exactly who it is he’s talking to at Callum’s words and berates himself for getting carried away, off shift or not, he can still arrest Ben if he suspects. Nothing is going to happen between a Mitchell and a copper. This man isn’t Callum to him, can never be Callum. He hears the frustration in his own voice as he replies,

“And that’s a crime now? That gives you the right to stalk me, Officer? I’m pretty sure there’s laws against that, that you should be very aware of.”

“No, I live at The Queen Vic. Moved in about a month ago. I know Mick and Linda, the owners. They’re childhood friends, used to look after me as a kid, so when I got the job here, they offered me a place to stay. Just until I can get myself sorted and find a place o’…”

PC Highway trails off, eyes widening as he realises how much he’s given away. It isn’t helping the feelings Ben’s having that he so desperately wants to go away, and he tries to squash the little bubble that has sprung up in his chest at the discovery Callum lives so close. He’s replied with a genuine response before he can stop himself,

“At The Vic? Surprised we haven’t bumped into each other sooner,” He risks looking up, and he feels the smile appear before he can contain it, knowing he wants to learn more, despite everything, “I might just see you for there a drink sometime, get to know each other properly.”

He winks at Callum, forcing the smile away and replacing it with a smirk. He walks off, before he says anything else he’s sure he’ll live to regret.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the fourth time they meet, in The Vic this time, Ben knows he is well and truly screwed and he’s falling fast. He tries not to think about how things could be different if they weren’t living their lives on polar opposites of the moral scale. However, that doesn’t stop Ben from allowing himself a little amusement whenever he sees Callum around the square.

On this particular occasion, Ben spots him the minute he enters The Vic, and he hates the way his heart beats a little too fast at the sight of him, sat straight and tall on one of the bar stools. Callum is staring straight ahead, unblinking, clearly daydreaming and Ben is hypnotised at the sight of his profile. The man is gorgeous and it terrifies him just how much he wants to get to know him. It's the first time he’s felt anything like this since Paul and he decides the world is clearly doing this to punish him for all the wrong things he’s done in life. He should walk straight back out again, but he knows he’s a glutton for punishment, and sits himself down on the empty stool at Callum’s side.

“We really need to stop meeting like this, PC Highway. People will start to talk!”

He’s greeted with a sideways glance, eyes scanning over Ben before making eye contact, holding his gaze there and Ben’s stomach is full of butterflies.

“Like what you see?” He smirks, as Callum blushes and Ben feels heat pool at the base of his spine. He’s jolted back into reality at the sound of Mick’s voice,

“Leave off him. What can I get ya?”

He rolls his eyes. Callum’s own personal guard dog ruining the moment.

“Pint, please. It’s just a bit of fun, Mick. Always fancied myself a man in uniform. Especially one who looks like our PC Highway here.”

Mick scoffs, shooting him a warning glare, as he reaches up for a glass. Disappointment washes over Ben at Callum’s reply, attempting to ignore the small part of him that was hoping they could talk.

“It’s fine, Mick, I’m gonna head up now anyway. I’m in work early in the morning.”

As Callum stands and makes his way around the bar, the only thought running through Ben’s head is _stop him,_ as he stares at Callum’s retreating frame,

“I’ve been cleared of all charges, by the way. In case you were wondering. Wouldn’t say no to you reading me my rights, though.”

Callum turns, storming back to the bar and coming to a stop directly in front of Ben, slamming his hands down on the bar. Angry Callum is doing funny things to Ben’s insides and Mick shoots out a warning,

“Halfway…”, which Callum ignores.

“This has to stop. I’m a police officer. You have a criminal record. You clearly aren’t on the straight and...”

“Oh, definitely not straight...” He winks, and something flashes over Callum’s face, eyes flickering down to Ben’s lips. The urge to kiss him returns and Ben clasps his hands together on his lap, to stop himself from grabbing Callum’s face and pulling him closer. He isn’t good enough for this man, will never be good enough. He feels the sadness course through him and hates himself for allowing someone to affect him in this way. Nothing good will come of it, he’s on the path to more hurt and shame.

“...straight and narrow. This is your local. I live here. We’re clearly gonna cross paths, but that’s where it has to end, d'ya understand?”

He grabs his pint, looking at Callum and attempts a smile, knowing he’s come up short,

“Whatever you say, Officer.” He says, as he takes a drink, watching Callum leave and this time letting it happen.

~ ~ ~ ~

After that, Ben realises that Callum is doing his utmost to avoid him, which bothers him more than he would ever care to admit out loud. He fixes this by taking home a different man every night, in the hope that one of them will help burn PC Highway out of his memory. So far, it hasn’t worked, which is unsurprising considering during the day he aims to bump into Callum as regularly as is humanly possible. Whenever he does, he sends a wink and smirk in the other man's direction, glad of how much it affects him. Ben tells himself to stop hunting Callum down, but at this point he’s become addicted, and he can’t stop even if he tried.

It’s just his luck that the fifth time they cross paths properly is when Ben is really not in the right frame of mind.

He’s fucked up the latest job at The Car Lot, sold the wrong car to the wrong guy for the wrong price. When it was returned, Jay had found out, which had led to a massive argument, and then his Dad had taken him off the job completely, reminding Ben just how stupid he must have been to trust him in the first place. As a result, Ben is currently sat in the quiet of the park, needing some time alone. He’s spent the past hour mentally kicking himself for letting down Jay, the one person who always has always had his corner, and regretting ever getting involved with his Dad’s schemes again. He leans his elbows on the table, rubbing at his eyes, and forcing away the tears that were threatening to fall.

He feels the bench dip, and looks up in frustration, face falling as he realises who is now sat opposite him. He glares coldly,

“What? Is sitting on a bench breaking the law now too?”

A look passes across Callum’s face that Ben doesn’t want to think about, as he stutters out his reply,

“No, I just... I wanted to see if you were ok.”

Ben looks at him in disbelief, a copper, knowing who he is and what he does, never just _wants to see if he’s ok._ He huffs out a laugh.

“What do you care? Run along, PC Highway.”

“My name is Callum.” The reply comes softly, as if he’s trying to tell Ben something with his words, trying to prove he’s not just his job title. “I just want to help. You’re upset. Something has clearly happened, Ben.”

Ben so desperately wants to trust him, so desperately wants to kiss him, instead he has to remind himself who they both are.

“We’re not friends. I wind you up because I can. You’re a world away from me, in every way. You can't help. I’m not sure anyone can.” Ben scoffs.

“Please, let me try to help?”

He knows the confusion is clear on his face, but he's blindsided by the response Callum sends his way, spoken in a tone that is so heartfelt and sincere, and Ben almost lets his guard down. Opening his mouth to speak, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to feel Callum’s arms around him, needing the comfort, he instantly stops himself, shaking his head at his stupidity.

“You don’t get it. I _can’t_. Regardless of the capacity in which you’re currently sat across from me. I can’t tell you. You wouldn’t be able to keep it to yourself.”

“How do you kno… oh.” He sees the minute Callum realises what he must be referring to, and Ben smiles at him, sadly, cursing his name, cursing the family he was born into, wishing, not for the first time, he’d been given a different path in life.

“We’re not that different, you and me.” Callum offers, softly, and Ben breaks, eyes welling up with tears he hopes Callum won’t notice,

“We're nothing alike! You, you’re amazing. Me, I’m a mess! It ain’t gonna happen, we can never be friends. Our lives are polar opposites, _PC Highway,_ so just leave me alone!”

He stands, needing to get out of there, but as he rests his hand on the table to balance himself as he steps over the bench, he feels the tips of Callum’s fingers touch his and he can no longer move. He’s frozen in place, staring down at their touching hands, goose bumps shooting up his arm and reaching his heart, sending it plummeting into his stomach. Callum looks up and Ben sees the look of concern in Callum’s crystal blue eyes; eyes that are so much kinder than his own, and he can no longer stop himself. He’s been denying himself this for weeks. As he twists their fingers together, he hears the gasp that escapes Callum’s throat and he needs to hear more.

Callum gently pulls his hand away, but doesn’t break eye contact as he rises from where he’s sat and moves to stand in front of him. Ben has no control left, and he moves his hand to gently caress Callum’s cheek, and he suddenly feels like he’s free falling at the sensation of Callum’s lips very gently pressing against his own. They both stare, unblinking for a fraction of a second, before it all becomes frenzied. Moans fill the air, shattering the silence of the night, and Ben isn’t sure which one of them is making the noises. It’s when he feels Callum’s hands moving to his belt that Ben is brought back down to Earth with a massive bump, and with concerted effort he stops the action before it can go any further.

“Wait,” he pants, forcing out the words with difficulty. He is extremely turned on, and all he really wants is to stop thinking and just let nature take its course, but the police station is visible through the gaps in the trees and it only serves to remind Ben of exactly who Callum really is. He leans back further as Callum attempts to kiss him again,

“Wait, you. Your job. You’re a copper, Callum. You arrest people like me. Send me to jail. You’ll have seen my file. You know my story. You work, right there.” He gestures in the direction of the station, watching as Callum glances over his shoulder.

He doesn’t say anything as he turns back to Ben, instead he places his hands either side of Ben's face and kisses him again, softly. Searching Callum’s face, his eyes, for any indication this is all just one big joke meant to lower his guard, so he gives away too much information. Callum’s pupils are blown, and he’s panting heavily, and Ben realises this man who has occupied every second of his thoughts for weeks wants this to happen just as much as he does. He nods and captures Callum's mouth in a bruising kiss; gasps and groans punctuate the silence once more, and Callum's hands return to his belt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ben isn’t stupid. He knows that Callum is doing his best to avoid him again, yet this time around he's doing a much better job of it. With each day that passes, Ben's frustration grows, annoyed that Callum allowed it to happen despite being given a chance to back out, annoyed that he let someone bury their way under his skin, annoyed that that very someone has somehow taken root in his heart and no matter how much Ben tries to shift him, he’s going nowhere.

They finally meet for the sixth time when Ben is sat in the cafe. His mum is bringing him coffee at regular intervals, trying to get him to tell her what’s wrong and failing each time. He isn’t even sure where he'd start. He hasn’t told her about being arrested again, that it’s looking worse this time because he doesn’t have any kind of alibi and his Dad is refusing to help, _maybe it will teach him to be more careful in future,_ and he definitely can’t tell her about Callum.

He glances towards the door as it opens, going cold when he spots the uniform, before realising it isn't _him_. His attention is drawn to movement outside the window and his eyes narrow, as he watches Callum move quickly out of sight. The frustration that he's been feeling quickly gives way to anger, and waving at his Mum, he heads out of the cafe,

“Alright?” Ben asks, watching as Callum jumps, eyes closing as if Ben is the last person in the world he wants to see. It doesn’t help Ben's current frame of mind.

“Fine, yeah, just waiting for…” Callum gestures through the window, towards where his colleague is waiting to be served.

“Oh, just, I was getting the feeling you were avoiding me, ya know, cos o’ the other night?”

Callum glares at him, and Ben sees the fear in his eyes.

“I’m not talking about this in public.” He whispers, glancing back to The Café.

“Well then, come to the Car Lot.”

“I’m not talking about it, full stop, Ben. Nothing happened.”

“You can’t pretend, Callum.” Ben sighs. Anger diminished somewhat by the disappointment he feels. Knowing he isn’t worthy of him making this whole situation worse, making him feel even smaller than he usually does.

“Ben Mitchell. What's he done now? He bothering you, mate?” The colleague returns, and Callum shakes his head in response.

“Nah, Ben was just leaving.” Callum looks at Ben, pointedly, pleading with his eyes.

Ben just nods, turning away, before the part of him that can never simply let anything go rises to the surface. Infuriated that Callum can brush off what happened between them so easily, when in comparison it’s all he can think about, his mood darkens again, driving him forwards,

“Actually, PC Highway, I do have something that needs your _attention.”_

Both officers turn, and Callum stares at him, before turning to the man at his side,

“I’ll deal with it. It’s fine.” Callum says, “just wait here.”

He walks back towards Ben, hissing under his breath,

“Leave it, Ben! Seriously, please.”

He doesn’t really think about what he’s doing before he speaks. If Callum won’t acknowledge that there’s something going on between them, then it’s only fair if he feels half of the hurt that he does.

“Just having a laugh. There is one more thing though, Officer. The police are on my case again, about the stolen cars. I want you to lie and give me an alibi for yesterday morning. Say you saw me in The Vic, say you saw me jogging through the square. Don’t care what you say, to be honest, I just need the alibi.”

“I didn’t… I’m not risking my job for you, Ben, I can’t.”

Ben looks at him in disbelief,

“You mean, not risking it again? I mean, I could tell your lovely colleague over there where you were the other night. Think about it.”

He leaves Callum standing there, staring at him in horror. As he walks away, Ben instantly regrets his words, knowing it’s too late to take them back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ben spends the rest of the day wishing he could turn back the clock. He’s still angry, he can’t say that he’s not, but he doesn’t want to ruin Callum’s career, not really. It’s killing him that he wants more than he can have; there’s a reason he never lets anyone in, he wants to go back to not caring. He knows that the seventh time they see each other, whenever that may be, he’s going to have to apologise.

He’s currently at the playground with his daughter, Lexi; the one thing he is truly proud of in his life, he refuses to ruin her, to make her feel anything less than perfect.

“Daddy, you’re meant to be pushing me!” She twists her body round to face him, with a look of indignation on her face that is reminiscent of himself, pulling him out of his thoughts. He pushes her, about to apologise, when he spots him. Callum, who is staring at him and Lexi, looking as if he’s about to turn and run in the opposite direction.

All thoughts of apologising leave Ben’s mind when he comes to the conclusion that Callum is about to try and ignore him again.

“PC Highway, now what do we owe the pleasure?” He says it with a smirk, trying to mask the pain he feels at Callum’s obvious need to leave.

“I… Not now, Ben.” His gaze flicks to Lexi and back again.

“Lexi won’t mind if we have a chat, will ya Darling? This is my friend, Callum.” Ben feels his voice catch on the word _friend,_ and hopes Callum didn’t hear it _._ “I’ll just be over there.” He points to the corner of the playground, as he ruffles her hair and kisses her head.

Lexi nods, jumping off the swing and holding out her hand to Callum, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Callum shakes it, and Ben’s mind conjures up images of the three of them playing together, holding Lexi’s hands between them, walking down the street, and he pushes them away before they can manifest into anything stronger.

“Nice to meet you. I’ll be quick and you can have ya Dad back, I promise.”

She nods again, at Callum this time,

“You owe me a push on the swing.” She says matter-of-factly, sitting back down on it. “When you’re done.”

Callum laughs, and Ben trains his eyes on his daughter, who definitely takes after him. She drives a hard bargain. As he sees Callum smile softly at him, he hardens his features, desperate to not give his true feelings away.

“Make this quick. What d’ya want, Callum?”

“I… I’m sorry. I know I messed up, I know, but you can’t tell anyone at the station, please Ben. I can’t give you an alibi. My job… It’s everything. It took me so long to get here. I wasn’t lying, when I said we weren’t that different. Growing up, I… It wasn’t great. This job…”

 _It’s interesting,_ he thinks, that Callum keeps referring to his own childhood, like he thinks that will help, like it will make Ben warm to him. It just provides Ben with a reminder to keep him at arms’ length. Their childhood paths may well have been similar, but they’ve arrived at completely different destination, miles apart from the other. Despite this, he reaches out, hand resting on Callum’s upper arm, and he feels the need to apologise return.

“I wouldn’t.” He sighs, “I was just angry, Callum. I wanted you to… I don’t know. I was just angry, I wasn’t thinking. I don’t want to hurt you, no matter what you might think, but I gave you the opportunity to stop that night. I gave you an out. You didn’t take it. I was just… I was angry.”

He feels Callum’s hand cover his own, not even realising it was still resting there until that point, and he pulls away.

“I don’t understand? You think I don’t know you have a different man on the go every night. I hear the stories. I see you in The Albert, I watch you leave. Why am I the one you’re so angry at?”

Ben is incredulous, realising for the first time just how oblivious Callum really is,

“Why d’ya think?” Ben asks, realising that with just four little words, he has handed over his heart on a plate. He turns to Lexi,

“Come on, Darling. We have to go.”

“But Daddy, Callum owes me a push!”

He feels himself laugh, in spite of the intense need to get away.

“Sorry, Princess, next time, yeah.”

She rolls her eyes, and he sees Callum’s face as he looks at her, wondering what he’s thinking, wishing he could ask.

“Fiiiine! Bye, Callum!” She waves at him, as she takes Ben’s hand. Ben sensing that Callum is trying to catch his eye and purposefully keeping his own gaze directed at Lexi.

“How about some fish and chips on the way home, Lex?” He asks, and she looks up at him grinning widely. His daughter is who he needs to focus on now. PC Callum Highway will never be part of their life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The eighth time they have a conversation isn’t one Ben’s expecting. He’s in The Car Lot, trying to fix the mess he’s made, promising Jay he will sort it, needing his brother back on his side. He has papers everywhere, trying to work out which are the one’s he needs to keep, and which one’s he needs to burn, when he hears the door to the office open. Callum is the last person in the world he wants to see right now, and he focusses his attention back on the paperwork in front of him.

“Ben.”

“Ben?”

Ben refuses to look up, to give Callum the satisfaction, he bites out a reply,

“What?”

“Look at me. Please.”

Ben is tired of everything, of everyone, he just wants Callum to leave. He eventually lifts his head, in the hope that whatever this is will be over faster.

“What?” He asks, again, wearily.

“I want to try. With you. Me and you.”

“What?” It’s like Ben has lost all ability to say any other words, of all the things he was expecting Callum to say, this would have been the last of a very long list. He hears his pen thud against the desk, and it brings him back to his senses, staring at Callum with suspicion in his eyes,

“Why? Your career…”

“Why d’ya think?”

Realisation hits him, at the sound of his own words used back at him. All he wants is to feel Callum’s lips on his again, and he stands, slowly.

“If we do this, you can’t run away this time…”

“I’ve decided. You’re worth the risk, Ben.”

Ben shakes his head, disbelieving.

“You’ve seen my record. You’ve booked me in yourself. I’m never gonna be an angel, Callum.

“If I wanted an angel, I wouldn’t be stood here now.”

It’s all Ben needs to hear to lose all self-control, needing him here, needing now. Without breaking eye contact, Ben pushes his paperwork away, not reacting to the sound of it falling to the floor, and moves to the front of the desk. Callum takes this as an unspoken agreement and surges forwards, dumping his bag on the floor, and kissing him, hard. Ben’s arm wraps around his neck, as Callum pushes him backwards onto the now empty desk. He wraps his legs around Callum’s waist, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies flush together, kissing harder. Callum’s hands move to the buttons of Ben’s shirt, pushing it down over his shoulders, and his mouth kisses against Ben’s neck. It isn’t the most comfortable place to be doing this, but as they move together, Ben has never felt more at home.

Later, as they’re redressing, Ben laughs through the anxiety that is suddenly gripping his heart, needing to know Callum isn’t going to leave again,

“Maybe next time we can try and do it in a bed? Bench and desk leave a lot to be desired in the comfort stakes…” He winks at Callum, willing for a response that isn’t rejection. Welcoming the relief he feels, as Callum grins at him, before pulling handcuffs out of his bag. At the sight of them, any remaining worry is gone.

“Yeah, I reckon you could be onto something there.” Callum says, “Maybe we can go to yours? I believe you had a fantasy involving me and some handcuffs…”

He refuses to put words to the feeling that has exploded in his chest; the thought is too soon, too scary. Instead, he wraps his arms round Callum’s waist, locking his hands at the base of Callum’s back. He reaches up, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips, revelling in the fact he has permission to do this any time he likes now.

“Ok,” He smirks, “this is role play I can get behind! What am I arrested for this time?”

Callum looks down at him, clearly contemplating his answer,

“Stealing my heart…” He says, with a failed attempt at a wink.

Ben is powerless to resist the smile that blooms on his face, acknowledging how cheesy the line is, but appreciating it anyway.

“Arrested for stealing your heart? Guilty, as charged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fandomandmore  
> Twitter: fandomandmoree


End file.
